Drabbles for Scout and Independence Days
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: AU / Cuman beberapa drabble singkat untuk Hari Ulang Tahun Republik Indonesia dan Hari Pramuka (tiga hari yang lalu) dengan humor yang pastinya garing / bad summary / gak bermaksud bashing chara / Mind to RnR? / Don't like? Don't read!


_**Story : Drabbles for Scout and Independence Days**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu belongs to Koge Donbo**_

_**Warning : AU!Indonesia, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : K+**_

_**Genre : Humor and Parody**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

**Kepanjangan Pramuka**

"Teman-teman! Cepat masuk! Bu Suzuka sudah di koridor!" seru Karin sambil berlari masuk ke kelas dan membuang jajanannya yang berupa pempek—tidak mungkin basi, kalau basi sudah dibantai PaKepsek duluan—di tong sampah dan saat masuk kelas auranya langsung suram.

"Hah?! Hari ini ada pelatihan Pramuka?!" tanya Kazusa kaget.

"Adaaa! Hari ini hari Sabtu, Kazusa!" seru Karin.

Zingggg~

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tig—

"AKU LUPA BAWA KACU!"

"SINI! PUNYA GUE AJA!'

"AH, MAKASIH BANYAK!"

"BENTAR DULU! I CHOOSE YOU, PIKAAAACUUUUU!"

"WOI! AKU MINTANYA KACU OI! BUKAN PIKACU! DIA KAGAK HIDUP DI SINI!"

"A-Aku lupa bawa topi..."

"Aku jugaa..."

Jbrak!

Seorang guru yang dipanggil 'Bu Suzuka' oleh Karin tadi mendobrak pintu dengan aura suram, membuat murid-murid di kelas merinding gaje.

"Ayo, kita belajar dari awal." ujar Suzuka sambil tersenyum manis, membuat semua murid bernapas lega.

"Syukur deh, aku lupa bawa kacu nih..." ujar Kazusa.

"Nah anak-anak! Apa kepanjangan dari Pramuka?" tanya Suzuka.

"PRAJA MUDA KARANA!" seru satu kelas kecuali Karin.

"Bag—"

"Salah!" seru Karin memotong ucapan gurunya seenak jidatnya saja, "Itu salah!"

"Lah, jadi apa dong Karin?" tanya Kazusa.

"PRASARANA MUDAH KANDAS! WUAHAHAHA!" seru Karin sambil tertawa nista.

"Pffttt... AHAHAHA!" sementara satu kelas ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Karin yang aneh tapi nyata.

"Jadi... sekolah kita mudah rusak dong? Kan prasarananya mudah kandas, bwahahahahah!" tanya Kazusa yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

"KARIN! BERSIHKAN WC WANITA SEPULANG SEKOLAH!"

**Rambut**

_**"Maaf mengganggu sebentar dikarenakan ada beberapa hal yang akan disampaikan."**_ ujar Pak Kirihiko sambil memberikan pengumuman lewat mikrofon sekolah selaku PaKepsek.

"Pak! Suaranya serak tuh!" celetuk Miyon yang membuat satu kelas tertawa.

"Diam!" seru Kirio yang tengah mengajar mereka.

"Jangan marah-marah Pak, entar dikejar Nona Kunti lagi lhooo~" ujar Ami yang membuat Kirio keringat dingin.

_**"Pengumuman pertama ditujukan kepada semua warga sekolah, besok, tanggal 17 Agustus 2014, diadakan upacara dalam memperingati Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia."**_

"Tau Pakkkkk!" seru satu kelas.

_**"Pengumuman kedua ditujukan kepada siswa laki-laki. Bagi yang berambut panjang harap dipotong sebagaimana mestinya. Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan. Sekian dan terima kasih."**_

"Michiru, rambutmu gondrong tuh." celetuk Rika sambil menunjuk rambut Michiru yang panjang.

"Michiru! Harap rambutmu dipotong ya!" seru Kirio.

"Baik Pak!" seru Michiru.

Keesokan harinya, Michiru telah memotong rambutnya yang panjang itu hingga mencapai taraf yang semestinya. Tak lupa seragam lengkap putih birunya yang ia kenakan.

"Ayoo! Anak kelas 8-E baris di sini!" seru Kirio yang ternyata setelah dicek di ITB dan IPB bahkan FBI adalah wali kelas 8-E.

"Woah Micchi, kau sudah potong rambut ya? Kau tampan sekali!" puji Karin.

"Iya dong~ pastinyaa~" ujar Michiru yang rohnya sudah ingin terbang kemana entah.

"Michiru, kan lebih tampan kalau kamu potong rambut seperti itu. Sudah pintar, tampan lagi." puji Kirio yang ternyata (lagi?) adalah guru yang sangat disukai anak muridnya.

"Eaaaa... Michiruuuuu..." goda satu kelas yang bahkan diikuti anak kelas sebelah yang sukses membuat wajah Michiru memerah karena malu.

"Apanya," celetuk Jin tiba-tiba, "tampang macam gembel di simpang Haipermart."

"BUAKAKAKAKAK!" satu kelas tertawa termasuk Jin sendiri dan beberapa murid dari kelas lain yang kini sukses membuat Michiru pundung di belakang barisan karena dikatai 'gembel di simpang Haipermart' oleh Jin. Poor Michiru~

**Soal PPKN**

"Yak! Kali ini saya akan memanggil dua orang anak. Karin dan Himeka, ayo ke depan kelas." tutur Kazuto—guru PPKN mereka—sambil menunjuk depan kelas.

Yang dipanggil pun maju dan diberikan tepuk tangan meriah oleh satu kelas. Karin berdiri di sebelah kiri bendera sementara Himeka berdiri di sebelah Karin.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan satu buah soal. Kalau salah satu diantara kalian bisa menjawabnya, saya akan memberikan kalian nilai tambahan. Ingat, jawabannya langsung di depan teman-temanmu ini, tidak boleh mencari di internet lewat ponsel." tutur Kazuto.

"Baik Pak!" seru Karin dan Himeka serempak.

"Pak! Kok cuman Karin dan Himeka saja?!" protes Suzune tidak terimak.

"Ck, diam saja Suzune." bisik Kazune pelan namun sayang tidak didengar oleh Suzune.

"Soalnya ulangan kemarin nilai mereka mencapai sempurna!" jawab Kazuto.

"Lho Kazune? Kamu gak dapat nilai sempurna? Nilaimu berapa?" tanya Miyon.

"Kemarin ulanganku ada bekas coretannya, jadi nilaiku dikurangi dua. Sembilan puluh delapan." jawab Kazune dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Pertanyaannya adalah... sebutkan dan jelaskan peristiwa-peristiwa sebelum Indonesia merdeka! Mulainya dari pembentukan BPUPKI ya!" ujar Kazuto.

"Saya tidak ingat Pak, jadi saya lewat saja." ujar Himeka sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan Ka—HEI! PERATURANNYA TIDAK BOLEH MENCARI DI INTERNET!" seru Kazuto yang melihat Karin mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Bukan Pak, saya tidak mencari di internet kok, sumpah." ujar Karin.

"Lho, jadi?" Kazuto menautkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Saya lagi SMS sama kakek nenek saya. Kebetulan kakek lahirnya tahun 1939 dan nenek lahirnya tahun 1942, sama dengan datangnya Jepang ke Indonesia. Yah, siapa tahu kakek nenek masih ingat apa saja peristiwa sebelum Indonesia merdeka." terang Karin sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya dimana Karin masih dalam proses tinggal mengirim.

_**To : Kakek Nenek (tambahan : ubanan)**_

_**Dari : Cucumu tertjintah**_

_**Kek! Nek! Apa aja sih yang terjadi sebelum Indonesia setelah pembentukan BPUPKI? Jawab ya! Balas cepet! Kalau gak, kursi goyang kakek sama gigi palsu nenek akan Karin ambil lho!**_

_**Hanazono Karin**_

Satu kelas langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja atau ke dinding—bagi yang duduk di pojok. Karin digantung di tiang bendera di lapangan sekolah oleh Pak Kazuto karena alasan gajenya.

**Latihan Upacara Pramuka**

"Lapor! Upacara pramuka, hari Kamis, tanggal 14 Agustus 2014, akan segera dilaksanakan!" seru Kazune yang dipilih satu kelas menjadi pemimpin upacara pramuka.

Hari ini sebenarnya hari Rabu tanggal tiga belas Agustus, jadi ini hanyalah gladiresik belaka. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan, masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Psstt psstt, Kazune keren sekali ya." puji Miyon dengan nada berbisik-bisik pada Karin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau naksir berat sama Kazune ya?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang sama pula.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku kan hanya bilang saja." jawab Miyon.

"Laporan diterima, kembali ke tempat!" balas pembina upacara pramuka yang dikenal dengan sebutan Ayah—karena laki-laki.

"Gak ah Pak! Di sini aja!" seru Kazune sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya untuk memberikan kesan gelap te—maksudnya kesan ngotot.

"Lho kenapa?" tanya—setelah dicek oleh Doktorandes James Naismith Bond(?) namanya—Kirio terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Kazune.

"Soalnya di sini adem! Enak tahu! Di tempat yang tadi panas, hueh!" jawab Kazune sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah merasa kepanasan.

Kirio menepuk keningnya. Miyon membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon yang kebetulan dekat dengan posisinya, dalam hati ia menarik kata-katanya tadi yang ia ucapkan pada Karin. Sementara Karin hanya bisa terkejut sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat kelakuan Kazune yang diluar karakternya.

"Jadi... saya boleh tetap di sini kan?" tanya Kazune polos.

Kazune digantung oleh Pak Kirio di tiang bendera yang sama pada saat Karin digantung kemarin. Karin yang melihatnya hanya bisa merinding trauma.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kazune tidak berani mengusili guru seperti itu sehingga dia menjadi anak yang pendiam nan dingin namun pintar. Mungkin itulah asal usul Danau To—maksudnya mengapa Kazune seperti orang yang karakternya sering kita lihat, dingin namun pintar dalam hal apapun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~ (dengan gajenya)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N** : What de-?! Mikan ngebuat fic humor garing begini?! *syok*

YOOOOO! MIKAN HIDUP LAGI! HABIS MINUM BAIKLIN SETELAH MATI GEGARA MINUM BAIGON! MIKAN HIDUPPPPP! #capsnakkk

Akhirnya Mikan bisa muncul lagi di depan readers setelah sekian lama menghilang #alibi

Maafkan Mikan atas drabble gajenya ya T_T humornya garing dan Mikan gak bermaksud bashing chara kok! Beneran! Fic ini just for fun! *panik gegara dikira mau bashing chara*

Yosh! Sekian dari Mikan._** Mind to review?**_


End file.
